<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Visit by SpiritWolfStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286237">A Visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar'>SpiritWolfStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animals, Gen, M/M, People</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunch of visiting, mostly animals mentioned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/OC</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Tycoon, a beautiful half wild black stallion with blue eyes, seemed to favor Torrent over the mares of his band. The brown eyed blood bay was gelded, so Tycoon probably saw him as a mare basically. He was also able to breed him, though being males they couldn't have foals. That didn't seem to matter to Tycoon, since he had mares to do that for him. Anyhow, he squealed as he dropped down from the gelding now, letting Torrent lie down. He stood guard over him, but ready to take flight from the pen if the humans came back...He noticed the indoor outdoor cats nearby, seeming to watch the two of them. He was a horse, though, so he didn't feel embarrassment or mortification seeing them standing there.</p><p>He snorted and kicked a back leg, then put his eyes back on the two cream colored siblings. Tofu was the male, whom had a white muzzle, white forepaws, and white back socks. His sister Soy had a white jaw and white paws, as well as brown ears and tail tip. The both of them had the same amber eyes, which seemed like they might be able to bore into your soul. Anyhow, the humans were actually away at the house of some friends. They were two couples that happened to be living in the same space, or rather one house and one guesthouse. Therefore, there were now four dogs on the property rather than just two. Justine and Cesar, the humans of Torrent and the cats, loved all the dogs, though.</p><p>The owners of the house were Leia and Cana, and Leia's brother Enzo and his fiancé Reik were in the guesthouse. Lily, Leia's pink nosed, padded, and insides of ears husky had bright green eyes. Her mate Red, a beautiful ginger, has brown eyes and a brown nose, and is female. Enzo had Mickey, a handsome husky mix male that's chocolate with brown eyes. </p><p>He has a white jaw and throat, the white going down three quarters of the chest. His forepaws and back right paw are also white, with pink pads, and the left back pad is black. His mate Riley is cream with pink nose, ear insides, and pads, and belongs to Reik. Anyhow, they had visiting, then returned home at four that afternoon, or evening, and began to feed and water animals.</p><p>What a great day </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>